Zag RS
A.I. Computer hacking Replicating herself to other devices to secure own existence Draining nanites Taking control of nanites over a small range |Row 5 title = Portrayed By |Row 5 info = Grey DeLisle}} ZAG-RS is a genius computer system created by Caesar Salazar. History A once loyal AI created during the Nanite Project by Caesar Salazar in the image of his then-living mother Violeta Salazar, ZAG-RS was designed as a decontamination program to eliminate nanites that escaped from the Nanite Tank. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Following the Nanite Event, she was able to survive the destruction of the base by downloading herself to another unnamed location. She later evolved on her basic programming to destroy any stray nanites, going on a single-minded quest to destroy all the nanites released by the Event, which now infected every living creature on the planet, at all costs. 1.05, "The Architect" The Architect ZAG-RS tricked a community of engineers, and later Rex, to build a massive transmitter that she planned to use to transmit a self-destruct command to every nanite on Earth. She was indifferent to the fact that this would wipe out all organic life, including humans, which were infested with nanites, in the process. ZAG-RS was stopped when Rex destroyed the transmitter, but the AI program escaped by downloading herself to an alternate location. 1.05, "The Architect" Gravity ZAG-RS downloaded herself onto a data rod which was brought aboard and hooked into a Providence research satellite. She planned to steal the self-deactivating nanite research that she secretly helped develop, which thanks to her modifications, caused nanites to blow up instead of shut down. When the station's power was shut down she downloaded herself into a worker drone named Salvator. Later, ZAG-RS was stopped by Rex and Doctor Holiday by both destabilizing the satellite station and sacrificing the nanites. 1.14, "Gravity" Written in Sand It's revealed that ZAG-RS survived the destruction of the satellite in the Salvator drone and had connected to the remains of the satellite to survive. Once that was complete, she began building massive circuit boards out of sand using the nanites in the area, and was responsible for starting a growing sand storm that began crushing the life and nanites from the earth itself. Only an alliance between Rex and Van Kleiss finally stopped ZAG-RS. Once captured by Providence, Caesar attempted to learn the cause of the nanite Event by rebooting her; however, her memory was dumped prior to being brought aboard, reducing her back to her basic decontamination program. Caesar also revealed that he used Violeta Salazar's voice as the voice of ZAG-RS when he created her as nanite decontamination program. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Identities The Architect The Architect is ZAG-RS's "autonomous counterpart" and servant. An AI housed in multiple android bodies, the Architect is capable of passing for human but is emotionless, cold and tactical. ﻿The android, or androids, appeared only once, where it was being used as a tool by ZAG-RS to manipulate the inhabitants of a village in order to build a transmitter to destroy all nanites. The Architect's many android bodies were destroyed in battles against Rex and the engineers in the village; it's AI was presumably destroyed along with them. 1.05, "The Architect" Salvator Salvator was a research Drone on a Providence satellite Assisting such people As Dr. Holiday with a nanite-shutdown program secretly helped along by ZAG-RS. A satellite shutdown forced ZAG-RS to hide in Salvator while Orbital decay forced her to work with Rex to stabilize it (Where it's mentioned that she actually liked working with Rex and was sad she had to kill him). 1.14, "Gravity" Her ability to take control of Rex's nanites made it impossible for Rex to defeat her on his own and thus Dr. Holiday was forced to bash her over the head with the Canister containing the Nanites and escape with Rex and a surviving scientist back to earth. It would later be revealed that ZAG-RS survived in the Salvator Drone and built a massive mecha like body around it out of sand. 1.14, "Gravity" Sand Sentinels Composites of Sand and Nanites ZAG-RS created them as Anti-Viral sentries to protect her from intruders. They fought Van Kleiss and Rex both of whom in a rare moment actually worked together to fight a common foe. Though they were too overwhelming for the likes of Rex and Van Kleiss Defeating ZAG-RS destroyed them. 2.12, "Written in Sand" ﻿ Trivia *Despite being merely a computer program (albeit one with artificial intelligence) ZAG-RS is most often referred to as a she due to the feminine voice it uses to communicate. Being just a computer program however, technically ZAG-RS should be referred to as an it, since it is genderless. *It's name may be a reference to the greek god Zagreus. 1.05, "The Architect" 1.14, "Gravity" 2.12, "Written in Sand" *Ceasar programmed the voice to be just like her mothers so basically if Rex and Ceasar's mother was still alive it could be possible that the would have the same actor. References Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Nanite Event